


Hospice

by BookWorm848



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Mortality, Nightmares, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWorm848/pseuds/BookWorm848
Summary: When is a nightmare not a bad dream?
Kudos: 1





	Hospice

This morning I awoke crying.  
I dreamed my Father was old  
old and dying  
old and sick  
His grey head gone bald  
His jaw melted into jowls  
Breath gasping.

His teeth were yellowed  
His hands were palsied  
shaking  
liver-spotted  
His eyes were sunken, lids drooping low  
He was old and dying and  
It was beautiful.

I need to remember what he looked like.  
Old and dying  
old and sick  
old  
He will never be old  
His skin is elastic, his eyes are alert  
He is dying now.


End file.
